We Came Across Dimensions for THIS?
by SessyBabe07
Summary: Our favorite hanyou and his friends are suddenly transported to whole different dimension where they meet...their ACTORS? What kind of wacked out fic is this anyway! Bloopers will make an appearance in later chapters! I don't own Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

We Came Across Dimensions for This!?  
By: SessyBabe  
  
Intro: This is an Inuyasha humor fanfiction story. It's like a backstage story only Inuyasha is kinda smart and has built a machine to allow people from movies and T.V. shows, such as Inuyasha, to come into the real world. And so begins the chaos and stupidity of this fic.  
  
Inuyasha was busy working in the basement of the studio on his new project to try and make people cross from the television dimension into our dimension, when he started hitting the wall with his fists in frustration.  
  
"God damn piece of junk!" he screamed, "four freakin months now and not even a spark! What the hell is wrong with it!"  
  
He started to stomp out of the room when he noticed a monkey wrench on the floor. He picked it up and threw it across the room at his machine. The machine that had once looked similar to a huge washing machine with a VCR and television attached to it, and a countless number of wires sticking out everywhere, now had a monkey wrench stuck in the middle of it.  
  
Inuyasha continued toward the door in a mad fit when all of a sudden, his machine began shaking. It shook, then it shook even harder, next, sparks were jumping out of the center of it. The part of the machine, where it resembled a washing machine, began to look like a tornado was forming inside of it. Then colors began swirling around and around in the center of it. Within a few seconds you could see trees forming and green grass and even a few birds in the blue sky through the middle of the washing machine.  
  
"Holy shit," said an dazed Inuyasha, "I've gotta get Sesshomaru down here."  
  
~~~~meanwhile in the actual show of Inuyasha~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and the gang, along with Kikyo, Naraku and Sesshomaru were all gathered in the middle of the forest. Inuyahsa, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and Sango were completely surrounded by bad guys.  
  
"Now you die Inuyasha! For betraying me!" screamed Kikyo.  
  
"Die," was all Sesshomaru said.  
  
Naraku didn't say anything. He just got in position to attack.  
  
"Any ideas," asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah you dumbass, FIGHT!" yelled Inuyasha!"  
  
~~~~Back to real dimension~~~~  
  
"See I told you it would work," Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru, " now how about that bet?"  
  
"Uh, what bet?" Sesshomaru acted like he didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"You know damn well what bet! The bet that said if I actually got this thing to work, you'd be the first to try it!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that bet," Sesshomaru started getting a little nervous, "well you know I would, but I sorta had this place to be at." he was cut off because Inuyasha had deliberately picked him up by the back of his shirt and tossed him into the "portal" (A.N. were calling it that because I'm getting tired of typing washing machine. ^_^).  
  
~~~~Movie/TV dimension~~~~~  
  
All the bad guys were getting ready to attack when.  
  
****THUNK!!****  
  
"Owww!!! For crying out loud!! He didn't have to do that! Jeez, that guy has no patience whatsoever!"  
  
The Sesshomaru from the real dimension stood up and started to dust off his clothes, which consisted of a loose black shirt with no sleeves, some loose black jeans, a couple of chains around his neck, and a few spiky wrist bracelets up his a arms (yes ARMS because in real life he has two, he just pretends only to have one in the show) and one earring.  
  
He turned around and notices that has become the center of attention.  
  
"Uh, hi! Don't let me interfere, you just continue doin what ever and I'll. run for my life! C ya!" Sesshomaru takes off running into the woods, but sadly for him, Inuyasha grabs him by the back of his shirt.  
  
"Jeez, what is it with you guys and grabbing the back of my shirt!" exclaimed the Sesshomaru from the real dimension.  
  
The Sesshomaru from movie/TV/show comes up to the Sesshomaru who's supposed to be him in the series.  
  
"Exactly who are you, imposter?" questioned TV Sesshomaru. Inuyasha now let go of "real" Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well, you could say that I'm you, because we have the exact DNA. Or, you could say that you're a copy of me since I act as you on the TV series of Inuyasha. (Sesshomaru gave him a glare signaling that he didn't like that answer) Or, you could just call me person who just happens to look a lot like you."  
  
"What do mean, TV series?" asked Inuyasha, " What's a TV?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome, " you know that box that my little brother always sits in front of! That's a TV!"  
  
"Quite frankly, I don't care who you are," said Naraku, "You can just die with the rest of them."  
  
"D-D-Die???" said the frightened "real" Sesshomaru.  
  
"One things for sure," said "TV" Sesshomaru," you are no copy of me. I'm never frightened by those weaker or stronger than me."  
  
"Doesn't that just about cover everbody. I mean either they're weaker or stronger," said "real" Sesshomaru, "or are you just too stuck on yourself to notice that?"  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," said Shippou, " if you're supposed to be Sesshomaru, why are you arguing with him?"  
  
"I'm just an ACTOR!" said the "real" frustrated Sasshomaru, " can't you people see that! I come from the "real" dimension! I just act as him! * points to TV Sesshomaru*. I make him who he is by acting as him. Get it! ACTING! Acting means you act as a different person with totally different ideas than you. I'm a whole other different person!"  
  
"Real" Sesshomaru stops to take a breather.  
  
"Ok, now that that's over with," "real" Sesshomaru takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky and yells, "Inuyasha! You bastard! Get me out of here!"  
  
Right then a holographic screen popped up in the middle of some trees with, what would be Inuyasha without ears.  
  
"Hey bro," said the Inuyasha on the screen, "you called?"  
  
"Damn right I called," said an obviously angry Sesshomaru, "I tested your little wacko machine! Now get me the hell out of here!"  
  
A smirk like smile came to his face.  
  
"Sorry, can't do that," he said, " not until you give everyone there one of these."  
  
And with that eleven beepers fell from the sky and landed on poor little Kikyo's head.  
  
"Alright, fine! But just so you know, you are one fucked up piece of work," said a very agitated Sesshomaru from the "real" dimension.  
  
"Here!" he said as he threw a few over to the good guys and a few toward the bad guys. They all managed to catch them.  
  
"Wow, that really does happen in the movies," he said as watch them all grab their beepers right out of the air in perfect motion.  
  
"Ok," said "real" Sesshomaru as he turned toward the screen, "now what?"  
  
"Now, "said "real" Inuyasha, "whoever wants to come, simply hit the button on their beepers."  
  
"Hump," said Naraku as he threw his beeper to the ground, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing Inuyasha, but it's not going to last long, now that I'm about to kill you!"  
  
"I'm up for hitting the button," said Kagome.  
  
"I'm out of here," said the "real" Sesshomaru.  
  
And with that everybody but Naraku and Kikyo vanished.  
  
~~~~~ Studio Basement~~~~~  
  
"Ah, so I see Naraku decided not to come, and it looks like Kikyo's out for the count, probably for the better," said the "real" Inuyasha as they all appeared in the center of the studio basement.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Sango.  
  
"You are currently in the Inuyasha filming studio basement," said the "real" Inuyasha.  
  
"I still don't understand about that, but right now there's an even bigger question on my mind, why is he here," said "TV" Inuyasha as he pointed to "TV" Sesshomaru.  
  
"I go where the Tetsiga goes, plus I still plan to kill you, half-breed," said "TV" Sesshomaru.  
  
"You see, that's where you're wrong," said "real" Inuyasha, "here he's not a half breed, because when you cross into this dimension, you loose all supernatural powers, so he's just a human with white, albino hair, like you."  
  
"I am no weak human," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes you are," said a new voice.  
  
Kikyo casually walked in on the scene. She wore a pair of tight blue jean shorts, casual sandals, and a semi-tight T-shirt that read 'I can only please one person a day, and today is NOT your day. Tomorrow doesn't look good either'. Her hair lay on her shoulders in two separate braids, and she had on light make-up.  
  
"Because in your world you were a Demon Lord of the Western Lands, but once you crossed into this dimension you are no longer a demon or a Lord, but you are in the western lands. Welcome to America, where you can order a Big Mac, a large fry, a milk shake, and a diet coke, and still consider yourself to be on a diet! Now tell me, where else can you get that kind of deal?"  
  
Inuyasha gang just blinks.  
  
"Real" Inuyasha speaks up, "Hey, just how do you know about crossing dimensions anyway?"  
  
"I picked the lock on your dresser. You know, the one with all your "secret" experiments info in it," she replied unconcerned.  
  
"K-K-Kikyo!?" exclaimed "TV" Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo turned towards the group, " Alright, I get that you're from a dimension where I was you dead lover and out to seek revenge and drag you to hell with me, but not here. Here I'm just some girl who happens to look like her. Get it? Got it? Good. Now if you don't mind, I've got an appointment with my lawyers about a certain director that doesn't know how to calculate payroll. Later."  
  
With that she turned towards the door and grabbed a cell phone out of her back pocket. Once she dialed a number she looked back over her shoulder, "Oh, and if by 'coincidence' you run into Naraku running around like a maniac trying to pull that stupid monkey mask off, tell him I say hi," and with that she exited the basement. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We// there's the first chapter. Not exactly as funny as it could've been. But trust it's about to get really interesting. Especially once Inuyasha meets Naraku. How's he going to sustain himself from ripping him apart? Only the next chapter will tell! Feel free to review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. *pouts* Happy now? You just had to go and make me admit it!  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked "TV" Miroku, "Is Naraku here?"  
  
"Hey, your not as dumb as you look," stated "real" Sesshomaru. "TV" Miroku was about to respond when all of a sudden a figure burst through the door wearing a baboon mask trying frantically to pull it off. The figure then proceeded to trip over their feet and fall rolling in summersaults across the floor while still trying to pry the mask off.  
  
Nobody said or did anything, just stood there and watched em' roll like a maniac on floor.  
  
The guy then got up off the floor and ran full speed into the cement wall. The cement seemed to have loosened the mask. So with a battle cry he once again charged into the wall.  
  
However, the mask stayed put and the guy fell to floor unconscious.  
  
"real" Inuyasha just sighed as "real" Sesshomaru put his forehead in hand and shook his head lightly back and forth. The "TV" Inuyasha gang just stared on with confusion.  
  
"Should we do something?" asked "real" Inuyasha to "real" Sesshomaru.  
  
He sighed, "I guess, after all, it's kinda hard to put on a show without a villain... even if he's a retarded idot offset."  
  
"I meard mhat!!!" yelled a muffled voice from inside the mask.  
  
"C'mon," said "real" Sesshomaru as him and "real" Inuyasha walked over to the figure on the floor. Sesshomaru picked up one side of the guy, under the shoulder, as did Inuyasha. They dragged him to his feet as Inuyasha took hold of the mask and Sesshomaru grabbed the front of the guy's shirt.  
  
"On three," said Inuyasha, "One-."  
  
"THREE!!!" Interrupted "real" Sesshomaru. They both pulled with all their might.  
  
*******RRRIIIIPPPP!!!!!!!******  
  
And out popped a Naraku only with short hair, somewhat tan, black muscle shirt, gold chain around his neck, and a pair of jeans.  
  
Due to the force of which the mask came off, he practically did backward flip then land on his rear. For a moment he sat there stunned.  
  
Then the pain kicked in.  
  
"OWWWWWWWI I I I I EEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Exhausted he sat there on the cement floor. "real" Sesshomaru casually walked over to him. He sat on his haunches next to Naraku.  
  
"A little advice, next time you see Kikyo with a tube of super-glue...run. Run really, really fast." "real" Naraku gave a nod to signal that he agreed. "real" Sesshomaru stood up.  
  
"Well boys, I think I've had enough excitement for one day," he gave a slight wave to the room, picked up a sack by the door, threw it over his shoulder, and began to walk out the door. "Later," he said with a backward glance.  
  
"I think I just lost five years of my life," said "real" Naraku as he grabbed his head and slowly stood up.  
  
"Grrrrr..." growled "TV" Inuyasha, "I don't care what dimension we're in, that's Naraku and I'm going to rip him to pieces!" "TV" Inuyasha lunged at "real" Naraku.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" came a girly, high-pitched scream as "real" Naraku curled up in a ball and wrapped his hands around his head. But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, he had completely zoned out everything but attacking his arch-rival.  
  
He was closing in.  
  
Just a few more steps and Naraku would be gone forever.  
  
Just a few more steps and he'd finally have his revenge.  
  
He could almost feel Naraku's flesh under his claws.  
  
Closer...  
  
Closer...  
  
All of a sudden he saw himself standing in front of Naraku, shielding him, protecting him. It didn't make sense. But he couldn't kill himself. At the last moment, he stopped his attack.  
  
Well, he tried to anyway.  
  
This is one of those moments when a lot of things happen in a short amount of time causing a chain reaction.  
  
First, let us recall that "TV" Inuyasha does not have his demon speed so it was easy for "real" Inuyasha, who is human, to step in his path before he reached "real" Naraku.  
  
Second, despite that "TV" Inuyasha is not demon, he was running at top speed. So let's just say that a semi can't stop on a dime.  
  
Thirdly, because of his sudden decision to stop. He lost control of his feet and proceeded to ram right into "real" Inuyasha who fell backwards over "real" Naraku.  
  
And the end result was a tangle of Inuyasha's and a Naraku squished underneath gasping for air.  
  
"Real" Inuyasha was the first to recover. He stood up and looked down at "TV" Inuyasha, "If you want to kill him that's fine, but not in this basement, not in my sight, and not because you think he's the reason for your old girlfriend's death. If you killed him down here that would mean a lot of explaining for me, which would be kind of difficult considering this is totally against everything science stands for. And if you feel like you still need to kill him for revenge, well I would've hoped you realized by now that Kikyo's alive and kickin', besides that, even if you killed him it wouldn't matter cause as soon as you got back the director would just replace him anyway and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference! So just try to retain yourself until we send you back."  
  
"TV" Inuyasha gave a sigh and 'ke'd' signaling he got the picture.  
  
"Well that's great. Would you mind getting off me now," gasped Naraku.  
  
"TV" Inuyasha reluctantly proceeded to get off "real" Naraku. Naraku gasped and took in large amounts air at once.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
Everyone proceeded to take a step backward.  
  
"real" Naraku staggered to his feet. He supported some of his weight on a near by rail.  
  
"I understand you all feel the need to kill me," Naraku stopped to take another gasp, "but before you do, I'd just like to show you something."  
  
With that he turned around, lifted his arms behind his back and grabbed the end of his shirt. He pulled his shirt up only the back of his neck. Naraku was known for the spider-like burn on his back. However, on this guy, where the burn should've been was nothing but bare skin.  
  
"TV" Inuyasha stared at his back. It didn't make sense. This was Naraku. This was the man that had made his and friend's lives miserable, yet there was no possible way Naraku could've erased the mark he loathed.  
  
Naraku pulled his shirt back down.  
  
"I'm truly sorry you see me as the man you loathe, but I hope you realize if it hadn't been me, it would've been someone else. This is just the part my agent stuck me with."  
  
"TV" Miroku was begging to understand this whole dimension thing as was Sango, Shippo, and Kagome. However Inuyasha still looked unconvinced.  
  
"It ain't no use," said a new voice from the shadows, "he's as stubborn as they come. Just look at the actor."  
  
From the shadows of the room came yet another familiar face. The wolf- prince Koga stepped into the light.  
  
But for the shard hunting gang, he didn't look his usual arrogant self. Until he lifted up his cowboy hat, you couldn't tell he had green eyes. With his open flannel shirt, blue jeans, and leather covered boots he was hardly recognizable.  
  
As the casually walk toward the group, he stuck his hands in his pockets and gave a smirkish smile.  
  
"It seems these folks need a bit more convincin," his grin widened, "seems we ought to roll out the ol' bloopers to me."  
  
"real" Inuyasha put his head in his hands, "Oh no, here we go again."  
  
"real" Koga just chuckled and pulled a walkie-talkie from his back pocket and began speaking into it.  
  
"Ahem... this message is for everyone, so shut up and listen. Anyone whose up for popcorn and bloopers please come the main basement. Repeat... popcorn and bloopers in the main basement. That is all."  
  
"real" Koga replaced the device back into his pocket and cocked his ear to the side.  
  
"3...2...1..." he muttered.  
  
If "TV" Inuyasha didn't know any better, he'd have sworn a stampede of demons was coming to kill them and take their jewel shards. 


End file.
